Model Behavior
by Squatta
Summary: Kagami is trying to figure himself out and needs somewhat of a... self-discovery. What he wasn't expecting was to run into someone he knew. KagaKise.


_Could've never seen myself writing a KagaKise fic but here we are. Honestly, I'm not the biggest fan of these two together but for some reason it HAD to be Kagami and it HAD to be Kise for this story to work and it was just something I HAD to write. So here is my gift (that I hope you like) to any KagaKise fans and I did enjoy writing it~_

_**Warnings:**_

_- Guy x guy_  
_- Smut_

* * *

"What exactly am I doing here…" Kagami couldn't help but utter those words under his breath as he stood amongst a hustle and bustle in a busy part of Shinjuku he had never visited before.

Kagami always felt like he might be a little… different. He always thought it was just the confusion of puberty, but he had never considered that this weird feeling might actually be reality and pushed it to the back of his mind and instead concentrated on basketball. All of those times his eyes would linger on a male classmate in gym class, the times he'd end up showing no interest in the busty porn stars whenever he found himself on that part of the internet, the fact that his first crush was in fact a boy in his kindergarten class (albeit, he thought he was a girl at first) only led Kagami to the conclusion that he was probably gay. Kagami kind of regretted not realizing this when he actually lived in a location with a large gay community back in L.A., so now that he was back in Japan he could only think of one place to go. And right now he was standing smack dab in the middle of Nichoume looking like a lost puppy.

_'Where do I even begin?'_ He thought to himself. He was too young to go into any bars since he was a high schooler. Although he was at least smart enough to not wear his uniform, he felt like he'd probably get caught if he tried to pass off as a 20-year old. He also decided to style his hair differently and wear a pair of fake glasses. It wasn't likely, but if there was even the tiniest chance of him running into someone here that he knew, he didn't want to be recognized. He hadn't really come out yet, in fact, he wasn't completely sure about his sexuality, especially since he had no experience with a man.

Let's face it – it felt awkward wandering around a part of town he'd never been to before with probably more than half of the population having one thing on their mind; to hook up with someone. Kagami had to admit that he came here pretty much feeling like that too, but that didn't stop him from feeling nervous. He looked around for someone who looked as lost as he probably looked at this point; he just didn't want to feel alone when he was surrounded by people going into bars and clubs and love hotels.

Kagami walked a little further down the street, contemplating as to whether or not he should just go back home. _'This might be a bad idea after all,' _he thought to himself.

As his eyes wandered frantically around for any sort of hint, he spotted a shop that seemed safe enough to go in; it just seemed like a regular restaurant and he figured he could sit there for a drink or two to calm himself down and think of a plan.

Right before he reached out to open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a kind yet sultry voice spoke from behind him, "Hey, what's your name? You seem a little lost."

Kagami froze in place. _'Is someone already hitting on me?'_ He thought._ 'No, maybe they really are just wondering if I'm lost.'_

"We could have a little talk if you'd like," the voice sounded a little more seductive as the hand on Kagami's shoulder remained in place.

Kagami's stomach started to turn in nervousness. He turned around to look at the man that had approached him. He came face-to-face with a young, attractive guy who seemed to be around his age. His skin was flawless; his smile and green eyes oozed sex appeal. He was definitely a damn attractive man but that was not the thing Kagami was concerned with right now. The only thing on his mind was 'Oh shit, I've seen this face before'.

"Kise!?" Kagami managed to sputter out in his shock.

"K-Kagamicchi!?" Kise reeled back.

The two stared at each other in utter surprise and the whole world around them seemed to have stopped. The only question on their minds being 'Why is he here!?'

"C-Come inside!" After coming back to his senses, Kise grabbed Kagami by the wrist and walked through the doors of the restaurant. Kagami obeyed only because he still seemed to be in shock.

The two got a table by a window in the corner of the store and sat down across from each other.

Kise let out a long sigh and set his head on the table, resting his hands on his neck, "Shit, I knew I was going to get found out one day…" He mumbled.

Kagami had about a thousand questions running through his head, "What are you doing here…? And what is up with that wig? And are those contacts?"

Kise did, in fact, have a black-haired wig on and his natural eye color definitely wasn't green.

"I could ask you the same question, it's a disguise, and yes," Kise answered one after the other, lifting his head off the table and slouched back in his chair.

"Are you gay?" Kagami asked, still a little baffled.

"Are you?" Kise shot right back at him, a little bit of a glare in his eye.

"I… Well…" Kagami stumbled over his words, "I'm not sure… I think I might be so that's why I came here…" Kagami's gaze was diverted away from Kise as he just stared at the napkin holder on the table.

Kise gave an audible 'hmph' and another long sigh.

"Well, I guess since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you," Kise said, "Yes, I'm gay and this isn't my first time here. I always wear a disguise because, well, I'm a model and that would cause quite a commotion. Not only that, I'm a high school student. I've managed, until today, to not run into anybody I know. Ah, I have seen other models I've worked with around here, though, but I've managed to avoid them. Believe it or not, there are more guys than you'd think in my industry that seem to bat for the same team," Kise gave a small laugh.

"Oh, I see. I never thought you were… Like that," Kagami responded.

"Well now you know. Anyway, it looks like you put on a little disguise of your own, huh? Heh, Kagamicchi looks pretty good in glasses and that hair style. I totally didn't know it was you from the side or else I wouldn't have approached you," Kise smiled and rested his chin on his hand.

"Why did you approach me in the first place?" Kagami thought Kise's smile was kind of charming and relaxed the situation a bit.

"Well, like I said, you looked pretty good and I didn't feel like doing much looking around for a guy tonight. I have to say, I never really noticed how much you were my type, Kagamicchi," Kise gave another small laugh.

"I-I'm your type?" Kagami blushed slightly. Kise was extremely attractive and to hear that from someone so handsome was kind of flattering.

"Mhm, I usually go for guys like you," Kise replied.

The atmosphere around the two seemed to have settled down and get less tense, but that last sentence Kise said bothered Kagami a little.

"Why don't you just get a boyfriend instead of coming here all the time?" Kagami asked. That might've been a little rude to ask but he was curious nonetheless.

"Ah…" Kise's face fell a little, "Well, like I said, I'm a model and although there are a lot of guys like me in the industry, it can kind of still impact my reputation. That's why once in a while I'll 'date' a girl to avoid rumors but give her some kind of bullshit excuse like 'my company will fire me if some paparazzi catches us going to your house or a hotel at night'. I feel a little bad for those girls but at least they can say they've dated a model, right? Plus, whenever I date someone I feel like they're just doing it because of my money and the fact that my face is on a few billboards and magazines. At least when I hook up with a guy here they aren't doing it because I'm Kise Ryouta."

Kise's face looked a little sad even though he was smiling. Kagami felt a little pang of pain in his chest. Who knew this guy who always seemed so upbeat was constantly feeling this way?

"I'm sorry I asked you about a sore subject," Kagami said.

"No! It's alright!" Kise brushed it off but he still had a bit of a pained look on his face. "Actually, it felt kind of nice to admit that to someone, I never told anyone that."

"I'm glad that made you feel better then," Kagami smiled.

"Yeah, ah, just don't tell anyone, ok? About me being gay and especially the fact that I go to Nichoume to get laid…" Kise's face looked slightly ashamed that he admitted to that last part.

"Of course I won't, as long as you do the same for me," Kagami replied.

"Deal," Kise smiled warmly, "Ah, I actually kind of feel bad, though. I sort of ruined your Nichoume debut."

"It wasn't really ruined just… I didn't expect this to happen," Kagami had to kind of laugh at the situation now that it was resolved.

"Hmm, maybe I could help you out somehow…" Kise looked off to the right in thought. "Ah!" He shouted after a few seconds. "How about we help each other out?"

"Help each other? How?" Kagami asked, unsure of what exactly Kise meant.

Kise gave a sly smile, "You know what I mean. You're my type and you're looking for a guy to have some fun with tonight, and I approached you in the first place…" Kise trailed off expecting Kagami to catch on at this point.

"Y-You mean… us? Together?" Kagami's ears turned red.

"Yeah, why not? It's better than your first time being with a guy who's some stranger, right?" Kise's perky behavior returned as if this was a normal conversation to be having.

"I-I don't know…" Kagami said nervously. He had to admit that doing it with a complete stranger could end up really bad but could he even manage to do that kind of stuff with Kise?

"Aww, are you saying I'm not attractive enough, Kagamicchi?" Kise pouted, teasing the unknowing Kagami.

"No, that's not it! You're really…"

"I'm really what?"

"You're really… h-hot," Kagami said in a quiet voice, his whole face was red now.

"Ah, Kagamicchi, you flirt!" Kise teased. "So, are you up for it?" Kise quickly went from teasing to seductive. It must be from his modeling, Kagami thought.

"I-I guess…" Kagami thought he really couldn't pass up this opportunity. If it wasn't for Kise, he probably would've gone home without doing anything and feeling defeated or would've ended up with a guy he would never talk to again. At least with Kise it was someone he knew and (mostly) trusted.

Kise lifted himself off the chair and held out his hand to Kagami.

"Don't worry, two guys holding hands around here isn't weird," Kise gave a wink.

"I know that…" Kagami grumbled and stood up, taking Kise's hand and walking out of the store.

Kise led Kagami down the street for a bit without saying a word.

"Where are we going?" Kagami asked.

"Huh? Where else would we go? We're going to a love hotel," Kise replied.

"Oh, oh yeah…" That was a dumb question.

"Yeah, unless we go to one of our houses there isn't anywhere else right? Oh!" Kise stopped suddenly and Kagami almost crashed into him. "But you live by yourself, right Kagamicchi? Would you rather go to your place instead?"

Kagami hadn't thought of that either and pondered over the idea.

"No…" he responded.

"Oh, I guess having a one-night stand at your place doesn't sound like a good idea, huh?" Kise smiled but again, Kagami could see a little pain in his expression.

"That's not it!" Kagami shouted, surprising Kise. "It's just… a love hotel is closer…" he said a lot more quietly.

For the first time that night, Kise blushed at what Kagami said. "Wow, Kagamicchi, you went from reluctant to eager pretty fast, didn't you," the look of hurt disappeared from his face as he gave a genuine laugh and the two continued to walk hand-in-hand to the hotel.

Checking into the hotel made Kagami a little nervous thinking that they'd get caught, but trusted Kise when he said that this was the hotel he always used. Sure enough, the check-in went smoothly and they headed up to their room. Now Kagami was just nervous for a whole different reason. Not only was this his first time with a man, but it was his first time with anyone. He had dated girls before but when it came down to it, it just didn't feel right and his relationships ended as quickly as they began.

They arrived at the door of their room; Kise unlocked it with the key and grabbed Kagami's hand to lead him in. The room was cleaner than Kagami expected but it did look like a room that had been around a while and gotten its share of use.

Kise led Kagami to the center of the room by the bed and turned around to wrap his arms around Kagami's neck. Kagami wasn't sure what to do with his hands now that they were free and resorted to putting them on either side of Kise's hips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kise said in a soft voice, looking into Kagami's eyes. They were virtually the same height so they really were face to face.

"Y-Yeah," Kagami stuttered but he was resolved to do this. When else would have the opportunity to sleep with a guy as attractive as Kise? Plus he really was a little excited to feel and touch a body perfected by the training of basketball and the care of modeling – he was pretty damn lucky that Kise was so willing to do this with him. Also, this wasn't Kise's first time and he'd know exactly what to do.

Kise gave that model smile of his and leaned in to kiss Kagami on the lips. After a couple seconds, Kise slowly separated their lips and looked into Kagami's eyes again.

"How was it? Was that your first kiss with a guy?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah it was, it was nice," Kagami replied also in a whisper.

Kise leaned in for a deeper kiss and his hand moved up and ran his fingers through Kagami's hair. Kise gave Kagami's top lip a light suck and pulled Kagami down onto the bed with him, Kagami now hovering over Kise with their lips still connected. Kise took Kagami's glasses off and set them on the night stand by the bed.

"Wait, wait," Kagami said as Kise seemed to have been reaching for Kagami's shirt.

"What is it?" Kise said with a look of 'why'd you stop me?' on his face.

"Uh, you still have your wig on. And those contacts…" Kagami couldn't get used to seeing Kise looking like that. He moved over to sit beside Kise.

"Oh… I'm kind of used to keeping them on…" Kise sounded a little put-off. "Do you… want me to take them off?" he asked hesitantly.

"Would you mind?" Kagami asked.

"Well, it's just, wouldn't you rather I keep them on? Then it'd be like you're having sex with someone besides me," Kise said nervously.

"Why wouldn't I want to have sex with you?" Kagami said, confused as to why Kise seemed a little resistant.

Kise didn't give a reply and turned his eyes downward towards his feet. Why was he suddenly acting so reserved right now?

"I'd rather see you without that wig and those contacts, I'd rather it be you," Kagami continued.

Kise still remained silent but looked up towards Kagami before standing up from the bed, "I'll be right back," he said and headed towards the bathroom.

Kagami wondered why Kise seemed to have shut down after mentioning his disguise. Kise really didn't look like himself in it so it seemed kind of weird for him to keep it on even though they knew each other. Kise stayed in the bathroom for about two minutes and came back out – no wig and no contacts.

"Ah, I feel like I'm standing here naked even though I still have my clothes on…" he said nervously, walking back towards the bed. "Is this really alright, Kagamicchi?" He asked, sitting back down with a worried look on his face, his now golden eyes were glistening and seemed to have teared up a bit. Maybe from taking the contacts out?

"You look a lot better now," Kagami gave a warm smile and brushed some hair away from Kise's face.

"I… I've never had sex without a disguise on…" Kise confessed and his cheeks turned red.

"Really?!" Kagami asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, can you believe it? As Kise Ryouta, I've never had sex. I've always used a false name and a false identity," Kise gave one of those lonely smiles he had been giving all night.

"Well, I feel pretty honored to be taking Kise Ryouta's 'virginity'," Kagami smirked.

Kise laughed and his uneasiness seemed to have melted from his face as he wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck once again.

"That's good because I'll be taking Kagamicchi's guy-virginity."

"Actually, it'd just be my virginity; I've never slept with anyone, not even a girl…" Kagami admitted.

"Ehh, really?" Kise looked a little surprised.

"I tried but when it came down to it, I was never really up for it… And got harshly dumped. One of the many signs that should've made me realize that I'm gay."

Kise laughed, "Ouch… Well, I hope I can get you in the mood then," Kise winked and gave Kagami a quick peck on the cheek.

Kagami was already feeling more compatible with Kise than any girl he had dated before so he didn't doubt that Kise would let him down.

Kise kissed down Kagami's neck and reached for the hem of his pants, slowly sliding them down. Kise rubbed at the growing heat in Kagami's boxers.

"You're already getting hard…" Kise whispered with a smirk.

"Um… are you going to be on bottom or… top?" Kagami asked nervously.

Kise noticed the worried look on Kagami's face, "I can do both but…" Kise paused, "I was looking forward to receiving tonight."

Kagami tried not to show it on his face but he was relieved. Not that he would never consider trying to bottom but… He wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Kise slowly slipped off Kagami's boxers, "Hmm, Kagamicchi is a good size," he said, grabbing Kagami's erection at the tip and sliding his hand down to the base.

Kagami could only let out a slow moan as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was left speechless by how erotic Kise looked with his cock in the blonde's mouth. Not only that – it felt amazing. Kise was definitely a pro at this and seemed to know every way to heighten the pleasure every second.

Kise gave a hard suck on the head before releasing it from his mouth. Getting up on his knees, he took off his shirt and pants. Kagami took the opportunity to take off the rest of his clothes.

"Can you reach in that drawer and get the bottle out? Oh, and you might want to get those condoms too," Kise said, pointing towards the night stand.

Kagami nodded and reached into the drawer and tossed the bottle over to Kise.

"They always put a new bottle of lube and a box of condoms in when someone books a room," Kise said, sliding off his underwear.

Kagami could now get a full look at Kise's body. He never realized how amazing his body was – then again, he'd never seen Kise naked. But he really did have the perfect balance of the body of a model and the body of an athlete. Kagami struggled to open the box but eventually got a condom slid over his erection and went back to looking at Kise.

Kise poured the contents of in his hand and reached back behind him. He gave a small moan, closing his eyes as his finger penetrated the entrance and slowly started to move it in and out. Kagami watched with a steady breath, he couldn't look away. Kise added another finger and started moving them in and out more rigorously. Kise's whole body seemed to blush a slight shade of pink and his hardened cock bounced slightly with every thrust. Kise's pants got gradually louder and he finally opened his eyes, giving a seductive look in Kagami's direction.

"Kagamicchi…" he whispered in between bated breaths.

Kagami could no longer just watch and grabbed Kise by the waist, forcing him to lie on his back.

"I can't wait anymore… Can I…?" Kagami's breathing was uneven and his cock was begging to be buried inside of Kise.

Kise gave a light chuckle and lifted both his legs up, "Yeah, hurry up," he whispered.

Kagami didn't waste any time and slowly pushed his cock against Kise's entrance. With a little more force, the head slid in and he slowly pushed the rest of his length inside. Kagami couldn't help but let out a loud sigh as he found himself completely inside of Kise.

"It's so hot…" he panted, still trying to get used to the sensation.

"Mm, Kagamicchi, start moving," Kise said with a little whine and a pleading look.

Kagami willingly obliged and started to slowly move his hips. The sensation was indescribable and Kagami started to pump in and out of Kise faster.

Kise's barely audible moans started to get louder the harder Kagami thrust into him. Kise grabbed at either side of Kagami's hips and pushed himself deeper onto Kagami.

"Kagamicchi… it's so good," he sighed as his hips started to grind on Kagami's cock.

Kagami was panting heavily as he rhythmically pounded into Kise. He leaned over close to Kise's face, "You're amazing," he said in between breaths. Kise smiled and grabbed Kagami behind the neck and brought him into an intense kiss.

Kagami started thrusting faster into Kise as their lips continued to stay connected in a now sloppy kiss, Kise moaning in pleasure into Kagami's mouth.

"Touch me," Kise panted after their lips had parted.

Kagami slid his hand down to Kise's hot erection and slowly started to stroke it from tip to base. Kise let out a loud moan with the added stimulus.

"Kaga…micchi… I'm gonna cum…" Kise whined, swaying his hips.

"Me too," Kagami panted, speeding up his thrusts and stroked Kise faster.

Moments later, Kise's body tensed, "Nn, cumming!" Kise arched his back and short bursts of semen shot out of his cock onto his chest. He loudly moaned out his orgasm and gripped tightly onto Kagami's hips.

Not long after, Kagami followed, giving a loud grunt and a few powerful thrusts, burying himself deep inside of Kise and ejaculated surrounded by the heat of Kise's body.

Kagami collapsed on top of Kise who didn't protest about Kagami's large body lying on top of him. Both of them lay there without saying a word and allowed their bodies to calm down. Kagami remained inside of Kise until he had softened and slid out, pulling off the condom and tossing it aside. Kise sidled up next to Kagami who lay back down and wrapped an arm around him, giving the red head a kiss on the cheek.

"That was pretty great, especially for you first time," Kise said and rested his head on Kagami's chest.

"I don't think I've ever done anything that felt that good…" Kagami responded, putting an arm around Kise.

"I'm glad I made it feel so good," Kise giggled and slid his hand over Kagami's shoulder. "You know… thank you."

"Thank you?" Kagami asked, confused.

"Well, I had always been nervous about having sex as myself actually…" Kise admitted timidly. "I guess I got so used to doing it with a disguise I was actually kind of scared to do it without it. But then you said you wanted to see me and not the disguise…" Kise trailed off and didn't say anything for a moment. "It was kind of nice that you wanted it to be me and not someone in a disguise or because I'm this famous model…"

"Kise, you're a great person, anyone would be lucky to be with you," Kagami said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Kise looked up, his face slightly red, "Do you really think that?"

Kagami laughed at the face Kise was making, "Yeah, of course," he ran a hand through Kise's hair.

Kise's face broke into a big smile and Kagami felt his heart jump a bit and he couldn't help but smile back. It was nice to be with Kise, he wondered why he had never bothered to get to know him better before today.

"Not only is Kagamicchi attractive, he's nice…" Kise set his head back on Kagami's chest and mumbled, "Ah, now that you've had experience with a guy I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend soon, I can't help but be kind of jealous," Kise gave a shy laugh.

"Well… it's not like I was interested in anyone or something…" Kagami mumbled.

"I'm sure a lot of guys would like someone like you though," Kise replied.

"Y-You know, we could…" Kagami stammered, "We could… try it out... or something like that… I mean, if you want…" Kagami felt his face getting hot.

Kise sat up with a surprised look on his face, "Huh?"

"N-Nevermind," Kagami rolled over to hide his embarrassed face.

"Wait! Kagamicchi, were you serious?" Kise hovered over Kagami.

"It was a stupid question, just ignore it," Kagami grumbled, still facing away from Kise.

The room was quiet for a bit before Kagami heard a sigh.

"That's too bad, I was starting to think Kagamicchi liked me and it made me kind of happy…" Kise sounded as if he was about to cry.

Kagami turned his head to look behind him and before he knew it, a pair of lips collided with his.

"It was obvious you were lying," Kise teased with a smile.

Kagami flipped Kise over and kissed him once again, "You're such an actor."

Kise laughed and wrapped his arms around Kagami.

"I guess that's a yes then?" Kagami looked at Kise's smiling face.

Kise simply nodded. He would've never guessed that someone he knew all along was the one who could make him this happy and maybe it was fate that they ran into each other today.


End file.
